1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to end protectors and, more specifically, to a bridge cap comprising a compressible resilient material having a substantially oval shape with a planar surface on the distal ends and wherein said bridge gap has a cavity with a pliable material therein whereby said bridge cap can be releasably positioned on protruding pins, such as the pins extending from fixator devices, to prevent inadvertent potentially damaging contact with said protruding pins especially while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other capping device designed for exposed ends. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 184,335 issued to Calmus on Nov. 14, 1876.
Another patent was issued to Murphy on Mar. 28, 1893 as U.S. Pat. No. 494,510. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 666,281 was issued to Morgan on Jan. 22, 1901 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 13, 1925 to Selig as U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,966.
Another patent was issued to Mazurie on Dec. 15, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,169. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,175 was issued to Laemmle on Dec. 8, 1964. Another was issued to Kroll on Sep. 11, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,826 and still yet another was issued on May 13, 1980 to Bush et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,378.
Another patent was issued to Camilleri on May 2, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,504. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,809 was issued to Tive on Jan. 25, 1994. Another was issued to Underwood on Nov. 18, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,772.